


One Warning

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: MirrorVerse [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Not Chekov friendly, Rape Attempt, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard makes his way back to the 'Red Room' to retrieve a forgot tool, but he's interupted by Nyota and Ensign Chekov





	

Blood was the worst. It was sticky, it smelled like copper, and most importantly, it was a bitch to get out of clothing. That last one was a particular issue for Leonard, because if there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was having to change his uniform half way through the day because someone had gotten blood on him.

Most people would tell him to keep the uniform on, after all who wouldn’t want to terrify all of their patients by walking up to them with a blood soaked shirt on?

But Leonard hated the feeling of his shirt sticking to his skin because of the blood that had soaked into the fabric. He despised the smell that lingered around him for the rest of the day, and more than anything he loathed the way that people looked at him as if they were ready to slam him into the nearest wall and rip off all of his clothing.

The sight of blood seemed to be a turn on for most people in the Terran Empire. Hell, even Leonard had to admit that he loved it when someone else was covered in some poor bastard’s blood. It was intoxicating knowing that a person could rip you to shreds while they were fucking you. What annoyed him was the way most people in the Empire seemed to have this idea that the moment they decided to fuck someone, they had this god given right to do so regardless of what their target said or thought. 

It was aggravating and Leonard had been forced to cut more than a few people to get it through their thick skulls that he didn’t want them anywhere near him, regardless of how horney they were. 

So, blood was not something Leonard liked to wear at all. This could prove to be a problem some days. Afterall, it was Leonard’s job to get blood all over the place while he squeezed information out of a prisoner.

And that is exactly what he had done today. He had been called to the ‘Red Room’ (appropriately named for the colour it ended up being after a particularly gruesome torture session) at 5 in the morning and hadn’t left until around 6 pm. It had taken 12 hours to get all the information Captain Pike wanted from the fool and then he’d had to waste an extra hour making sure the poor bastard died slowly and in excruciating pain par orders.

He had only left a few minutes ago, intent on getting to his room, getting a change of cloths  and bending Jim over the bed if he was present, when he realized that he had forgotten his favorite scalpel from his medical kit. A scalpel given to him by his dad before he passed away due to illness. Lucky bastard actually got the kind of life where he got to die of illness or old age instead of having to worry about being murdered for a promotion. Leonard would have that life, too, if he hadn’t fucked up and murdered his ex-wife's boyfriend. But then, he wouldn’t have Jim or Nyota and he wasn’t sure that was a fair trade off.

He just had to retrieve his scalpel, then he could go enjoy one of the perks of his fuck up. Fucking Jim into the mattress as soon as possible sounded like the best thing he’d heard all day.

At least, that was his plan. However, those plans went out the window pretty fast as he neared his destination. The angry scream that echoed through the hallway from the Red Room spelled nothing but trouble.

“God damn it,” he growled under his breath as he picked up his pace and turned the corner just as the door to the Red Room slid open.

He managed to step off to the side just in time for Ensign Chekov to go stumbling past him into the hallway, and he would have paid more attention to where the kid was going if the next thing he saw hadn’t been one Nyota Uhura attempting to storm past him.

“Whoa!” He wrapped his arms around Nyota’s waist as she tried to pass and pulled her up against his chest, ignoring the fact that she immediately elbowed him in the side and continued to glare at the Ensign behind him. “What’s going on here, Beautiful?”

“That little fucker can’t take no for a fucking answer,” growled Nyota as she struggled against Leonard’s hold. He knew she wasn’t giving her escape her full energy, because if she was Leonard would have lost his arm the second he touched her and she wouldn’t have thought twice about letting him bleed out on the floor while she ripped Ensign Chekov to pieces. It was one of the perks of sleeping with her and Spock. At least, that’s the only reason he could come up with for why he wasn’t currently bleeding out on the floor screaming in agony.

“Okay…” Leonard turned his head so that he could glare back at Chekov with his good eye and growled when he saw a smirk on the bastards face. “What exactly did you say no to?” Keeping his eye on the Ensign, he tilted his head down just far enough so he could nuzzle the side of Nyota’s neck. He had found out early on in their time together that the gesture was capable of making her melt in almost any situation. 

This time it didn’t seem to do any good, though. Nyota did finally calm down a little when Leonard pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, something he had learned sent chills down her spin and relaxed her when she was tense. A perfect tactic to use in a situation like this, though he did prefer to do it in private.

She took a moment to collect herself and lean against Leonard, her eyes still glued on Chekov to make sure he didn’t try anything else. “We were called here to take care of Ensign Quill’s body.” 

 

Leonard nodded. It made sense after all; whenever there was a body dump, an Ensign would be called to do the job. If the body was that of a traitor or someone the Ensign in question may be close to in some way, a Lieutenant was sent with them to ensure the job was done correctly. In this case, Leonard could guess that Nyota had been sent because Ensign Quill had admitted to being an informant for the resistance, meaning he was labelled a traitor and his body was supposed to go through special procedures before being dumped. Procedures that no one wanted to do themselves, but which were not to be left up to an Ensign to do alone either. 

“Standard procedure,” he agreed, moving his free hand to Nyota’s back and playing with the tips of her long hair. “Though, I take it from your reaction that the Ensign did not follow procedure?”

           “He thought he was going to get lucky.” Nyota growled out the last word. “He suggested we have sex, I turned him down, and the next thing I know, I’m being slammed against the goddamn wall.”

Leonard hummed in understanding. Nyota wasn’t the type of person to let just anyone have sex with her, and Leonard knew from experience that Spock wasn’t the type of person to let anyone touch his mate without his permission. Heck, there were times that he looked like he was going to rip off Leonard’s hands when he did something wrong, and Nyota actually wanted to fuck him. If he found out about this, he would tear the bastard limb from limb like a few other poor souls before him. Not that Leonard would really mind. They had been on the ship for no more than a month and Chekov had already proved to be mouthy, annoying and far too eager to please anyone who had a position of power over him. Especially Jim. Leonard was convinced that if Jim let the little fucker, the Ensign would be down on his knees in seconds sucking his cock. 

Unfortunately, Chekov’s pleasing personality had already gained him a few powerful allies on the ship. Allies that Leonard knew would take no issue in killing Nyota or Spock if they killed the little bastard.

This was where Leonard came in. He had to be the voice of reason who prevented Nyota from murdering the Ensign, even if he would rather get some popcorn and watch the show from the sideline.

“Well.” He looked down at Nyota and smiled, thankful for once that his lack of an eye prevented him from seeing Ensign Chekov in the hallway (whom he could only assume was still there since Nyota hadn’t stopped glaring in that general direction). “How about instead of ripping the little fuck apart, I take over his job and help you take care of that body and…” He frowned when something caught his eye. “Is that my scalpel?”

It took Nyota a moment to look down at her hand where her fingers were curled painfully around a small silver scalpel. Leonard could only assume she had just grabbed whatever was available as soon as she had managed to push Chekov off of her, but he really didn’t like the thought of her wasting such a good tool on such a useless person.

“Sorry…” She grumbled, letting Leonard pry the scalpel out of her hand carefully and tuck it away in his pants pocket so he wasn’t forced to let go of her. He just needed to remind himself to take it out before he sat down or stuck his hand in the pocket. It wouldn’t be good to injure himself with his own scalpel, and he could already hear his father screaming at him for making such a novice mistake.

“As I was saying.” He reached up with his free hand and carefully turned Nyota’s head so that she was facing him instead of the Ensign. It was a move he could tell upset the man behind him, given the growl that emitted from the little bastard. “Ensign Chekov can leave, we’ll take care of Ensign Quill’s body, and once that is done, I’ll let you choose what we can do next.” For the first time since he had arrived, Leonard could see a smile pulling at Nyota’s lips and a playful sparkle in her eyes. She already had ideas and he was going to love every single one of them.

“Of course.” He ignored Chekov’s outburst, more interested in the way that Nyota tilted her head forward so that he could press a kiss to her forehead. “She can whore herself out to the cripple fuck, but she won’t have sex with me.”

It took all of Leonard’s restraint to keep Nyota from ripping the little fuck’s skull out after that one. Especially when she started to kick, nailing Leonard in the back of the knee and just about forcing him to let her go in favour of crumpling to the ground. Thankfully, he was a little too stubborn to let go this time. Keeping Nyota off of some other Lieutenant or Lieutenant Commanders hit list was priority number one at this moment, and that involved keeping her from ripping Chekov’s head clean off his shoulders. 

“Come on, Beautiful,” he protested, tightening his grip around her waist so he could pull her away from the kid and place himself squarely between the two of them. He didn’t care that he now had his back to Chekov, a move he usually wouldn’t make since it could only spell danger for him. His main concern right now was Nyota. Besides, she still had her eyes glued on the little fuck, so he’d know if the guy tried anything. “The punk isn’t worth it. Besides, we both know if I let you rip him apart, everyone’s going to ask what happened and the chances of them seeing your side of things are slim.” 

“I should be allowed to murder wannabe rapists,” Nyota hissed, tugging on her arms in a half assed attempt to get away from Leonard. At least he knew her desire to keep his limbs attached was still greater than the boiling hatred she now had for Chekov.

“I agree with you. Unfortunately, the Empire disagrees with us both and you would either be thrown into the agony chamber or onto that.” He tilted his head towards the table that Ensign Quill was still attached to. “Neither of those options sound all that appealing to me. How about you?”

“No…” she grumbled, stepping into Leonard’s space and pressing her lips against his shoulder so that she was close to him, but could also continue to glare at Chekov, who was still standing behind him for some reason. 

“I’m glad we can agree on that.” Leonard turned his head far enough to the right so that he could finally see Chekov. The kid hadn’t moved an inch from the wall Nyota had thrown him against when Leonard first arrived, but he did have one hand on his uniform knife and his eyes were narrowed at Leonard. “That’s all, Ensign. You can go now.” Nyota chuckled into his shoulder when he dismissed the kid without a thought.

“You…” Chekov’s eyes went wide. Apparently no one had ever dismissed him from getting his ass kicked before, because he didn’t seem to be taking it well at all. “You do not get to dismiss me!”

Leonard took a second to glance down at his shirt collar before turning his attention back to the Ensign. “If I recall correctly, my uniform says Lieutenant Commander while yours says Ensign. I believe that means that I do, in fact, get to dismiss you whenever the fuck I want.”

The next few seconds were a blur of movement. Leonard registered the exact moment when Chekov unholstered his knife and lunged towards him, ready to dig the weapon into whatever part of Leonard’s body he could reach and rip him apart. Unfortunately for him, Leonard had no desire to die today, and he was just a fraction faster than the little bastard.

It took Leonard 0.2 seconds to wrap a hand around the hilt of Nyota’s uniform knife, thankful that it was so easily accessible due to their position, and unsheath it before he turned around in his spot and buried it deep into the Ensign’s shoulder, stopping the little fuck in his tracks. Leonard even gave it a little twist, forcing Chekov to drop his own knife in favour of grabbing Leonard’s hand and attempting to pull the weapon out of his shoulder.

The shrill scream that Chekov emitted was intoxicating. Something Leonard could definitely listen to for a few hours if Captain Pike gave him permission to attach Chekov to the Red Room table and take his time with him. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have the permission required, so he would have to settle for the one scream he got. 

“That’s just not fair.” He turned his attention back to Nyota and smirked when he saw her glaring at him. “He tried to rape me, but you get to stab him?”

“You know what, you’re absolutely right.” He pulled the knife out of Chekov’s shoulder effortlessly and wiped the blood off on his uniform while the kid took a step back and covered his injury with both hands. He was going to change anyways, so why not give Nyota a semi clean knife to work with. “That was very rude of me and you deserve better. Especially since I used your knife to stab him.”

It took Nyota a second to register what Leonard had said and look down at her side holster to see her knife missing. “You little fuck…” she grumbled under her breath, although Leonard could hear a hint of amusement in her words as she turned her attention back to him. 

“I know, I’m the worst,” he stated with a smirk. “But, in return you can have your knife back and I’ll give you one of two exciting options.”

He held out the knife to Nyota and watched as she took it from him, waiting for him to finish what he had to say. With his hands now free, Leonard took a step back from Nyota and reached over to grab hold of the back of Chekov’s neck, glad that the Ensign hadn’t run away yet, though he was sure that had more to do with the shoulder injury than the fact that Chekov didn’t want to run for his life. 

Leonard waited for the moment that Chekov removed his hands from his stab wound and attempted to pry his hand away from the back of his neck, and used the easy access and more relaxed posture (at least compared to Chekov curled into himself with both of his hands frozen over his wound) to grab hold of the Ensign’s wrists and pull both arms behind his back. A position that made it much easier to hold the little bastard down while Nyota walked over to them with her knife in her hand and a smirk on her face.

“You can have option one, a personal favorite of mine. It’s where you take off a piece of whatever limb you want or the whole limb and you can either keep it as a reminder or leave it in my office so he can never walk in without having to see it.” Chekov whimpered at the sound of that, the first sign that the bastard had any brains at all and even the tiniest desire to live. On the other hand, Nyota’s face lit up at the explanation, but she waved her hand for him to continue anyways. “Option two is a little less fun. You can take one stab at wherever you want, as deep as you want. Just make sure to avoid vital organs or vessels. We don’t want to kill him, we just want to teach him why trying to rape you is a very bad idea.”

“See, Chekov, this is why I fuck him.” Nyota narrowed her eyes at the Ensign with a devilish smile on her lips. “He’s hot and he knows just how to get under a girl's skin in the best way. Well, I guess he knows how to do it in the worst way too…” She winked over at Leonard.

“He’ll last a week on this ship tops,” Chekov growled under his breath. “He can’t even see on his left side. It will take zero effort to kill him.”

“Kid,” Leonard tightened his grip on Chekov’s wrists and leaned down so that his lips were right beside the guy's ear. “Just because I can’t see out of one side, doesn’t mean fuck all for you. The last guy who tried to take me from behind without permission ended up tied to my bed for an hour while my wife was chained to a chair. It only took me a few minutes to kill him, but she got to watch as I tore him apart piece by piece..”

He glanced up and smirked when he saw Nyota looking at him in surprise. “What?” he asked playfully, releasing the kids neck to bury his free hand in Chekov’s hair and tug the kids head back so Nyota could have a good look at her options.

“You never told me you killed your ex’s boyfriend.” Her eyes sparkled playfully. Obviously this was a story Leonard was going to have to go into more depth about at a later date.

“Gorgeous, I could be eating fried chicken on my porch in Georgia right now if it weren't for that bastard,” stated Leonard simply. “Murder isn’t so easily accepted in regular life. Instead you get offered a choice. Join the Terran Empire and use you skills on our Enemies, or go to prison.”

“I think you made the right choice,” assured Nyota with a smirk as she twirled her knife in her hand and stepped up in front of Chekov. “As for my options, I think i’ll go with number one.”

“Sounds good to me.” Leonard smirked. “Got a limb you’re itching to take off?”

“Well, it shouldn’t be too big I guess.” Nyota frowned. “Higher ups won’t take too kindly to him losing an arm or leg, and the missing eye only looks good on you.” 

“I think I know where you’re going with this,” remarked Leonard with a wide grin. Nodding his head towards the room behind Nyota, he smile when she raised an eyebrow in response. “I’d suggest getting Ensign Quill off of the table. You want to take off an ear, it’s going to take a good five minute minimum and he’s going to squirm a lot. It’s better if he’s held down by actual chains rather than me.”

That apparently didn’t require any further explanation, because the next thing Leonard knew, Nyota was making her way back into the Red Room and was starting to release all of the cuffs from Ensign Quill’s arms and legs. 

“Gorgeous,” Leonard whispered under his breath as he shoved Chekov into the room and took his hand out of the kids hair so that he could close the door behind them. It would do no good for anyone to hear his screaming and interrupt them after all. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like Chekov agreed at all. As soon as Leonard had let go of the kids hair, he threw his head back and slammed Leonard in the face, forcing him to let go of his arms and stumble back against the now closed door while Nyota turned her attention towards them.

“Let me out of here you insane fuck.” Chekov growled, moving towards the control panel only to have Leonard move in front of him and punch him across the face. It was a half assed punch considering Leonard still had one hand firmly over his now bloody nose, but it was enough to send Chekov back a few steps. Just far enough that Nyota could easily grab hold of the back of his uniform shirt and use her position and strength to toss him back against the table that Ensign Quill’s body had been occupying on a moment ago. She didn’t even give him a second to try and make an escape, but instead showed up directly in front of him, slammed his left arm down with ease and closed the cuff around his wrist.

Now he was trapped and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. It took Nyota even less effort to get his other wrist and both legs cuffed to the table before she turned her back to him and ignored his screams and demands in favour of walking over to Leonard.

“You really need to learn not to let your guard down,” Nyota reminded him even as she reached forward and moved his hand away from his nose so she could check the damage. “It doesn't look that bad. I’m sure Christine will have no problem taking care of it.”

Leonard shook his head. “It’s just bloody,” he assured her, using the back of his hand to clean away some of the blood from his face. “Little bastard didn’t break anything. I just need the blood to stop flowing and it will be fine.”

Nyota nodded her understanding and glanced back at Chekov while Leonard took care of the blood on his face. “So, about five minutes you said?”

“Yeah, but you’ll need this.” Digging his hand into his pocket, Leonard carefully extracted the scalpel he had taken back from Nyota not too long ago and held it out to her. “It’ll be an easier job with a scalpel rather than a knife, and no, I assure you it won’t hurt any less.”

“Well, at least you know the right words to say to turn a girl on.” Nyota holstered her knife and reached out to take the scalpel from Leonard. Though she did take an extra moment to step forward and crash their lips together in a hard kiss while Chekov struggled against his restraints. 

It was a quick kiss. Nothing too fancy or unnecessarily long, but just enough to let Leonard know exactly what Nyota planned to do after she was finished with Chekov. Plans that Leonard would gladly get behind, though he hoped Spock showed up at some point. The man never did like Nyota doing anything with Leonard when he wasn’t present.

“Now,” Nyota turned her back to Leonard and made her way back over to the table where Chekov was still struggling hopelessly against his restraints. “Let’s show you why trying to rape me or anyone else on this ship is a terrible idea.”

The room filled with that delicious scream once more when Nyota started to carve off Chekov’s right ear, and Leonard couldn’t help but walk up to her side in order to enjoy the view. It was a pretty sight, watching as Nyota took her time to carefully carve out the ear. He would almost think she’d make a good doctor herself if it wasn’t for the fact that her hands seemed to be shaking violently. Though, he couldn’t really blame her for that. It took him a few patients before he could get the steady hands he had now.

“Here.” Leonard reached out and covered Nyota’s hand with his carefully while he led her other hand towards Chekov’s ear. “Grab hold of the tip of his ear and hold it as far out as you can. It’ll make cutting easier for you and more painful for him.”

Nyota nodded in understanding and reached up with her free hand to grab hold of the tip of Chekov’s ear, pulling it away from his head with a violent tug and smirking when he screamed even louder than before.

It was an amazing sight, watching Nyota carve her way through Chekov’s ear with his favorite Scalpel. The way her fingers curled so carefully around the silver tool while they shoved it into Chekov’s skin violently. Leonard couldn’t help but wrap one arm around her waist and press his chest against her back while he watched, and he definitely couldn’t stop himself from running his free hand up the side of her leg and smiling when she shivered.

“I am trying to work here,” Nyota protested even as she pressed her ass against his cock, a smile tugging at her lips when she felt the hard length hidden beneath Leonard’s uniform pants.

“You work, I play,” Leonard offered in response, watching as she cut past the midpoint of Chekov’s ear. It wouldn’t take long for her to take the ear clean off of the fuckers head now, but Leonard was going to use the opportunity he had now with her back turned to him.

He slide his hand under her skirt easily and buried his face into her shoulder. He didn’t need to look to know that she was still working on Chekov’s ear. The Ensign’s screams were a give away on that. 

It was easy enough to find her underwear, the soft silk fabric he had gotten used to over time brushing up against his fingers while Nyota shivered against him. He loved it. Knowing that he could tear her apart like this was exhilarating, especially when her attention was focused on something else.

“Leo…” her voice cracked when he hooked his thumb under the elastic of her panties and started to drag them down the side of her leg. It wasn’t far enough that anyone would know what was going on if they saw them, though he could assume they might be smart enough to figure it out considering his hand was under her skirt, but just enough that he could slide his fingers up past the silk panties and run them playfully against the outside of her folds. 

He could feel every shiver that ran through her body at his touch, hear every moan that was drowned out by Chekhov's screams only a second later, and see the way that her eyes slid half closed even as she tried to keep her attention on the work ahead of her. 

“You look so sexy when you’re tearing someone apart,” he whispered against her shoulder. “I could just fall to my knees and eat you out right now. I bet you taste even sweeter when you’re torturing someone.”

She continued to cut into Chekov’s ear even as she shivered against Leonard’s chest. He was guessing there was absolutely nothing that could get her mind off of her current task, and he loved it. The determination was sexy as fuck and he couldn’t wait for her to finish so she could let Chekov go and he could drop to his knees and eat her out while she screamed and buried her fingers into his hair. 

“I wonder…” he slid his index finger past her folds carefully and found the clitoris with ease, causing Nyota to gasp and press her ass against his cock. A physical motion that meant he needed to continue what he was doing. “Do you think Spock would like this? Hmmm?” He rubbed his finger against her clitoris gently and watched as Nyota dropped her head. She was almost done with Chekov’s ear too, so at this point Leonard was just prolonging the poor bastards pain, and he loved it. “Do you think he’d enjoy standing here behind you, playing with you while you cut off another person’s ear? Would he be able to stop himself from ripping off your underwear and burying his cock deep inside of you. Fucking you over top the poor soul who earned your wrath?”

“Fuck…” Leonard’s scalpel clattered to the floor. A forgotten item in favour of Nyota turning around in her spot and shoving Leonard back a few steps. “You, kneel,” she ordered, smirking when Leonard did exactly as he was told and got down onto his knees for her. 

Rather than walking over to him, though, Nyota instead unholstered her knife and turned her attention back to Chekov, who had stopped screaming for the first time in five minutes. “You…” she growled out the world and reached out to grab hold of the kid’s ear, noting how it was hanging off of the side of his head by only a small amount of skin. “I’m done here,” she hissed, bringing the knife up and chopping off the last bit of skin without a thought.

The scream that Chekov released was shrill. Something that could pop most people’s eardrums if it lasted long enough. Leonard was almost thankful when Nyota started to release the kids restraints, because he wasn’t sure he wanted to lose his hearing alongside his sight. 

Once Chekov was released and his feet were back on the ground, Nyota reached out and grabbed a fist full of his hair so that she could pull him towards the door. She ignored every scream, hit and protest that Chekov made on the way and tossed him out the door immediately after she had punched in the open command. 

“Get your ass to medical,” she ordered with a growl, “and I suggest you ask for help from anyone except Nurse Chapel. She’ll want nothing to do with you once you explain exactly why you’re missing an ear. In fact, she may take the other ear.”

Leonard watched patiently from his spot on the floor, smirking when Nyota shut the door once more and turned her attention back towards him. 

“That was hot,” he pointed out as she made her way back over to him,

“You...you have done enough talking,” Nyota growled, stepping in front of Leonard so that she was facing the door. A smart move, just in case anyone decided to come into the room. Leonard watched in amusement as she lifted up her skirt and slide a thumb under each side of her panties, sliding the silk underwear down her thighs slowly and smirking when she saw the way that Leonard’s eyes followed her movements.

“Now.” She kicked her underwear off behind her, ensuring it landed somewhere near Leonard’s scalpel so that they didn’t forget the two objects in the room that they needed to leave with. “I believe you said something about eating me out?”

That was all the permission Leonard needed to lean forward. He placed his hands on her legs for support and smile when Nyota reached down to bury her hands into his hair as he slipped his tongue deep inside of her.


End file.
